


Today

by InkSplodge



Series: I Am You, Yet You Are Not Me [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dark, Hair-pulling, Halloween, It's gay if you squint, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: Anti escaped, Anti is here, Anti is in control. But what he going to do with Jack now?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am Halloween, because the lead up to Antisepticeye was too much and I had to write something.  
> Don't usually write RPF but loved everything Jack did for Anti; amazing!

The kitchen knife was held steadily against Jack’s neck, a sickening laughter coming from the person behind him.

Struggling on the chair, Jack tried to shift against the wires that held him down - headphone and microphone wrapped around to keep him in his place - along with zip ties. But with each movement, the knife only pressed closer, imminent death fogging around his mind.

“ _Oh_ , I’ve waited so long for this,” the voice sounded behind him. Broken and distorted, but sounding very much like his own.

Too much like his own.

Jack kept his mouth closed, knowing exactly who it was. But how? He felt the eye twitching, coming down with the flu. And then the comments. How long had this been happening?

The knife retreated as his chair was budged, the other moving, likely to come and meet his maker.

A lump formed in Jack’s throat, tongue feeling heavy in his mouth with the lingering taste of copper.

His heart drummed faster as he saw movement in the corner of his eye. Fear consumed him and his first reaction was to close his eyes and hold his breath, as though playing dead would save him, if only for a moment.

Jack’s knees knocked with another form as the other stood in front of him. A small laugh, his own laugh, reached his ears as he gave a long breath in and out.

A hand was then thrust into his hair, sharp nails digging into his scalp. Jack’s eyes flew open to stare up at the figure.

Anti.

It was like looking in the mirror, if the mirror was slightly deformed. His eyes were green, teeth and ears pointed, and black earrings decorated both ears. It was an unsettling image, especially as his forked tongue wiped across his teeth.

“Nice green, you look better. _We_ look better.”

Another slight tug at his hair forced Jack’s head to the side, revealing his neck which felt itchy and vulnerable.

An all-knowing sneer formed on Anti’s face as he lowered his head to get closer to Jack, as though telling him a secret.

“But like _you_ chose it, anyway.”

Jack winced. Had Anti been controlling him? Without his own acknowledgement? What else had he done?

His voice croaked out. “How long have you been,” Jack stopped mid-sentence, unsure on what word to use. Forming? Here? Alive?

Anti, seeming to understand, only gave a wide smile showing sharpened teeth. Jack’s eyes looked away.

“I’ve been always been here, Jackie, but if you mean how long have I been manifesting,” Anti brought the forgotten knife up to his own face in thought, grazing the tip against his own cheek. Eyes flashing back, Jack watched as Anti placed the knife precariously close to his own eyes before pointing it directly to him with a triumphant smile.

“Sister Location,” he gave a smile once more.

With quick motions, Anti kneeled down. His hand released Jack’s hair, who let his head lull to the side for a moment, watching the others movements. His chest heaved up and down as tried to slow his own breathing, unsure on which breath would be his last.

Anti’s hand rested on Jack’s thigh, giving it a tight squeeze. Head tilting to the side, in an inquisitive way, Anti brought his knife to Jack’s thigh, tip resting at the seam of his jeans.

“Do you wanna know what I’m going to do, Jackie?”

A failed breath released from Jack’s mouth, shaky and broken.

“I’m going to slit your throat, and then I’ll take out both your eyes.” The knife travelled up and down his thigh leisurely. “Then I’m going to put it all over social media, “Top of the morning to ya laddies, look at my scary edits.”” The voice was mocking, although breathed out as though his could picture it already.

“Then I’m going to take over. I’m going to replace you, Jackie. I’m going to be _you_.”

Anti shook his head slowly, almost in a sad state before a wide smirk appeared. “And no one’s going to know. And I’m taking all your fans with me.” His face turned stern as Jack went to speak, but the knife only reached nearer to his crotch, stopping him from doing so.

“Oh, they’ll do anything for you, Jackie. _Anything_.” Anti lingered on the last word as his tongue flicked out, imagination running wild.

The hand and knife removed suddenly as Anti swiftly rose, looking back down to Jack who’s face followed. His expression held many emotions, all making Anti give a single laugh.

“At least know they’re going to have a lot of fun. _I’m_ going to have a lot of fun.”

Fanged teeth came into view as Anti placed his knee between Jack’s thighs, leveraging himself above Jack, trapping him indefinitely.

The knife now pressed against Jack’s neck once more, only meaning one thing. Jack let out a small cry.

“Say goodbye, Jackie.”


End file.
